The Waiting Room
by TheMasterWizard
Summary: A group of our favorite SSMB characters wait for something and strike up some talk to pass the time. Based off of a series mad by a Youtube channel called batinthesun. First chapter re-edited.


**The Waiting Room**

 **This was based off of a youtube series made by a channel named _batinthesun._ I hope you enjoy.**

There were three chairs sitting in one room. The middle one was currently empty. On one side, Ryu was sitting. On the on the other side was Bayonetta. Ryu was reading a bobybuilder magazine while Bayonetta was filing her nails. They were currently quiet, until Ryu broke the silence.

"Hey uh, do you know how this- this line thing, uh, works? Like is there a number that you have to take or something?"

"Yes." Bayonetta looked at Ryu to respond.

"You have a number?" Ryu asked.

"Of course." Bayonetta replied.

You know, like one of those things you find at a deli? Like, where's that spinny thing that-"

"Right there." Bayonetta pointed to his left. Ryu looked and saw that thing.

"Thanks." Ryu said as he went over to pick up his number.

*Quick time skip*

Ike was looking at the magazine, "Oh yeah." He showed Bayonetta a picture of a muscle-bound bodybuilder.

"I've seen bigger." She said.

"He's got nuttin' on me. Nut-nut-nut-nuttin' on me."

Bayonetta remained quiet.

"It's a- it's a play on a Bruno Mars song."

More quiet.

"I like him, Bruno Mars. He's quite an artist.

More quiet.

"Bruno….Mars. Yeah."

*Quick time skip*

"'Scuse me. 'Scuse me. Pardon me. Hi. How's it going." Pit entered the room and made his way to the middle chair. Where things became awkwardly quiet real fast.

*Quick time skip*

Pit broke the silence, "Hey, Ryu. Yeah, Ryu. Old buddy. Oh, man where's Sonic when you need him?"

*Quick time skip*

Without a word, Ryu got up out of his seat.

"See, see what I did there." Pit said to Bayonetta, who didn't respond.

The there was more quiet.

*Quick Time skip*

Ryu came back and sat down on his chair.

" _It was awkward when you left._ " Pit whispered to Ryu, who just flipped a page in his magazine.

*Quick time skip*

Pit broke the silence by asking Ryu, "Do you watch Game of Thrones? You-you look like the type that'd watch Game of Thrones. "

Ryu looked up with a thinking expression on his face, "Now, not really. I've watch a couple episodes, but that's about it. I never really bothered to follow it."

"Oh." Pit looked at Bayonetta, "You? Like, do you watch Game of Thrones?"

Bayonetta looked at Pit with a bored-ish expression.,"Do I look like the type?"

"Well, uh," Pit tried to save face, ",uh, Madmen, maybe?"

No response, she just went back to filing her nails.

*Quick time skip*

Pit tapped his foot, "Seriously. Sonic, Roy. Either one of those two would be _very_ helpful right about now."

*Quick time skip*

Pit tried to strike up another conversation with Ryu, "I've ordered Netflix to watch Madmen and that other show with the mask and the trailer and, you know he's bald and got cancer. and , uh, the glasses-"

Ryu helped him out, "Uh, something to do with bad. Bad, bad bad-"

"Breaking Bad!" Pit remembered.

"Yeah! That's it." Ryu agreed.

"Yeah. you watch it, too?"

"Yeah, man."

"Bro." Pit gave Ryu a high five.

They talked a little about it before Ryu suddenly got serious, looked closely at pit and said, "Say my name."

Pit backed up a bit, "Umm, Ryu?"

"No, man it's from that episode where-"

"Oh! That's it. I remember now."

"Then say my name." Ryu got serious again, but this time, Pit met him halfway,

"Heizenburg."

"Yeah, man." Ryu gave pit another high five.

"Actually, what-what season is that from?" Pit asked.

"Uh, I think it's from, uh, from-"

"It's from Destiny's child song. (A/N I know that's probably not what it is, but that's as close as I can understand. The actress didn't speak clearly enough.)

Both Ryu and Pit looked at Bayonetta with a slight look of disbelief.

*Quick time skip*

Ryu showed Pit the magazine that he had.

"You don't see that everyday." He said.

"I really don't want to see that everyday." Pit replied.

"Imagine him in that thing you've got on."

"I really don't want to." Pit said.

"Says the one with the exposed inner thighs."Ryu pointed out.

Pit looked down.

"Good point." Bayonetta agreed.

"Cross those legs." Ryu said.

"Well-I, uh, I-"  
"Do it." Bayonetta said.

"I-I am wearing something perfectly decent." Pit defended himself as he crossed his legs.

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Hate my total existence? Let me know in a review.**


End file.
